The Cookie Recipe
by Ramona Bandicoot
Summary: How many ingrediens could possibly be in one batch of cookies? -oneshot-


**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Sly Cooper characters; they belong to Sucker Punch Productions/Sanzaru Games.

**Claimer:** I own all of my original characters.

_Despite have a good bit of studying to do for my college exams and the requests I have to do, I had to take a break and do a quick oneshot. So, it is cruddy, but after watching an episode of 'Friends', I got inspired to do this. So, despite its cruddiness and my hesitancy to post this…please read, review, and let me know what you think. Thanks!_

The Cookie Recipe

I sat at Ramona's kitchen table, absent mindedly flicking chocolate chips around the table as she searched through her cabinets for a cookie recipe. Murray sat beside me, tapping his thick fingers on the wooden table as Ramona muttered to herself as she searched, desperately trying to find the recipe for Murray. With today being his birthday, Ramona had no idea on what the get the rotund birthday for this special occasion. So, Murray had simply asked for the chocolate chip cookie recipe one of Ramona's mother had given her…but Ramona couldn't find the recipe anywhere in her kitchen. Those cookies were some of the best in Paris and according to what her mother told Ramona, it had been in her family for generations. She eventually jumped from her chair, blowing a stray tuff of hair from her face as she turned to us, her paws resting on her hips.

"No luck?" I asked her after she seated herself at the table across from me. She shook her head, folding her arms across her chest as she did so.

"I don't know what happened to it!" she exclaimed while lifting her paws into the air, "I used it a few weeks ago and I'm sure I put the recipe back in the cabinet when I was done."

"Why didn't you make a copy of it, Ramona?" Murray asked the thinking raccoon, "then put it in a fireproof box or something that was at least fifty feet from the original copy." Murray laughed at his poor joke and the raccoon simply rolled her eyes with a giggle, not paying any attention to the half-attempted joke.

"Look," I told the raccoon, "you made them a few weeks ago, right?" Ramona nodded as she pulled her legs into her chair so she could hug her knees, "Then what of the recipe do you remember?" she paused briefly, her mind trying to recapture bits and pieces of the recipe.

"Flour, eggs, water, nutmeg…" she trailed off, biting her nails as her eyebrows knitted together, "No, no maybe it was cinnamon…or was it just sugar?" she kept naming off random ingredients and it was obvious that she didn't remember it.

"Why don't you write down all the possibilities," I said as I glanced to Ramona, "and we'll make every combination until we get it right."

"Do you have that kind of time? I mean anything could be in that recipe." Murray glanced to me as well, showing that he wasn't sure if we could pull off such a task.

"Come on Ramona, it's a batch or two of cookies. I'm sure there can't be _that_ many possibilities." I glanced to both Ramona and Murray, a confidant smile across my face.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Alright boys," Ramona said as she stepped away from the oven with another batch of cookies in her grasp, "batch thirty-four." Ramona tossed the pan on the table and groaned loudly as she sat, slumping in her chair. Murray and I took a cookie from the pan, grimacing at the though of having to eat another. With this being the thirty-fourth cookie we'd eaten in the course of a few hours, I was praying that this was the last batch we'd have to test. We each took a bite, quickly realizing that this wasn't the right recipe. Not wanting to finish the cookie in our grasp, we simply placed them back on the plate and swallowed what we had in our mouths.

"Well, it's not the right recipe, but we're getting closer." Murray mentioned as he glanced to the other thirty-three piles of cookies on the table.

"Why don't we figure out the best batches then work from there." Ramona groaned at my suggestion, tossing her head back in her seat.

"I'm tired of making cookies, Cooper and it's obvious that we're not going to be able to figure it out." She picked at her nails, sighing again in the process. She was right, none of us were ready to make _another_ batch of cookies, but I was determined to figure out this recipe. Not just because it was Murray's birthday present, but I wanted to know what in the world could be in these cookies that made them so special.

"Maybe we don't have to make any more batches. You said that you got it from your mother, right?" Murray asked and Ramona nodded, brushing her hair from her face, "Did _she_ get it from anyone?" Ramona's ears perked at his question, causing her to sit up in her seat.

"She did!" she said happily, "Mom told me that she got it from a woman here in France!" Murray and I both waited for Ramona's answer, hoping that this would put an end to our search and we could stop making and eating cookies.

"That's great!" I smiled at Ramona, realizing that I could go home soon, "Do you know who it was?" she bit at her nails in thought again, searching her mind for a name.

"I think her name was Nestlé Tollhoúse…or something like that…I'm not too good at pronouncing French names." I suddenly glared at Ramona, hoping she hadn't said what I though she said.

"What was her name, Ramona?" I noticed that I sounded a bit more annoyed with her than I had intended, causing confusion for the young raccoon.

"Nestlé Tollhoúse" she repeated, not quite understanding our annoyance. I glanced to Murray, who had the same reaction I did. We both glared towards Ramona, ready to shake the raccoon senseless.

"…Nestle Tollhouse?" we almost shouted towards the raccoon. She scoffed and rolled her eyes, shaking her head as she did.

"You two live in Paris your whole lives and you _still_ butcher the French language." She said playfully and I huffed, standing from my seat and made my way to her counter. I grabbed the bag of chocolate chips from her counter and tossed it to her.

"Is _that_ your mother's cookie recipe?" I pointed to the chocolate chips as she took the bag in her paws and glanced over the recipe that was printed on every single bag of the candy.

"That's it!" she exclaimed happily, almost standing from her seat. Murray and I started at the raccoon, exhaling slowly but loudly in the process. She glanced to me, a smile on her face until her mistake finally registered in her mind, "Oh…" she said slowly, placing the bag on the table.

"We spend all day baking cookies only to have the recipe on your counter the _whole_ time?" she looked away, grabbing a cookie from one of the plates and taking a small bite. It was obvious that she was a bit embarrassed by the incident and I knew that…but the fact I'd just spent hours baking cookies not knowing that we had the recipe the entire time…I wasn't in the best mood.

"You could have looked at it sooner, Cooper." My ears flattened against my skull and I cocked my jaw. She gave a small half smile before quickly scurrying from her chair, realizing that I wasn't in the mood for our usual playful banter. I chased after her, not truly mad at her, but was a bit flustered at this situation, knowing that I could have been avoided. But I did know this for sure…I wasn't going to eat another cookie for a long, _long_ time.

_Again, it's cruddy…but I was bored and wrote it in about an hour without feeling like doing a grammar check…so please be kind! :D_


End file.
